Et si Rogue avait été courageux?
by Krankar Volund
Summary: Petit OS qui s'appuie énormément sur le canon, que ce serait-il passé si Severus Rogue avait avoué son amour à Lily?


**Tout es Rowling, dont je cite de larges passages! Les passages cités sont les pages 721 à 727 du Tome 5 (édition Gallimard de 2003 grand format), et la page 721 du Tome 7, même édition. Je change juste certains détails.**

Je venais de sortir des épreuves de Buse de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, l'épreuve écrite. Du gâteau, j'aurais certainement un Optimal, comme toujours. Nous étions tous sortis en même temps et je pouvais apercevoir plus loin Potter et sa bande. Et surtout, les filles de Gryffondor, dont Lily Evans. Faisant mine de réviser les questions du prochain examen, je suivis tranquillement le groupe des Gryffondor jusqu'au bord du lac. J'observais Lily en coin, sans m'occuper des abrutis de garçons qui s'esclaffaient à côté. Soudain j'entendis une voix forte non loin de moi, « Ça va Servilus ? ».

Sortant précipitamment ma baguette, je me retournais vers les Gryffondor, mais j'eus à peine fini mon geste qu'un Expelliarmus me désarmait. Et merde, j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure, de toute évidence. Je tentais néanmoins de plonger pour récupérer mon arme, mais un impedimenta m'en empêcha, Black visait bien pour un Gryffon. Du sol, je pus entrevoir des élèves se rapprocher, génial une humiliation publique de plus.

« Alors, comment s'est passé ton examen, Servilo ? Me demanda un Potter goguenard, il s'était approché avec Black. Plus loin le petit rat observait de loin et Lupin tentait de faire l'aveugle, certainement tiraillé entre son devoir de Préfet et son amitié pour les autres.

-Chaque fois que je le regardais, son nez touchait le parchemin, dit Black d'un air mauvais. Il va y avoir de grosses taches de gras sur toute sa copie, ils ne pourront pas en lire un mot. »

Des rires s'élevèrent un peu partout, bien sûr tout le monde rit de moi. J'aurais certainement une des meilleures notes de l'école, mais ils préfèrent se moquer de mon physique peu avantageux. Je les hais, j'aimerais les voir souffrir, les faire payer. « Attends... un peu, dis-je en maudissant les cordes magiques qui me coupait le souffle, Attends... un peu !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut attendre ? demanda Black avec froideur. Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de nous faire, Servilo, t'essuyer le nez sur nous ? »

Fou de rage, je les insultais, et tentait de lancer des sorts, mais c'était peine perdue sans ma baguette. Je savais que je devais mieux me contrôler, essayer de rester digne face à ces lâches, mais comment voulez-vous avoir une conduite sensée quand on vous attaque par derrière à deux contre un.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces grossièretés, lave-toi la bouche, dit Potter d'un ton glacial, _Récurvite_! _»_

J'eus la bouche envahie de bulles de savon, hormis le goût écœurant, ça bloquait surtout totalement ma gorge, j'avais l'impression de me noyer et je toussais pour m'en débarrasser, ils n'allaient quand même pas me tuer. Et surtout pas avec un sort de nettoyage !

« Laissez le TRANQUILLE ! » hurla une voix bien connue, Lily. Les deux abrutis se détournèrent de moi et Potter commença son manège habituel, « Ça va Evans » lança-t-il d'une voix qu'il imaginait séductrice. Cela me permit de cracher les bulles qui gênaient ma respiration et de reprendre mon souffle, mais je bouillonnais de rage, plein d'une colère noire.

« Laisse le tranquille, répéta Lily d'un ton dégoûté, qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait ?

-Eh bien voilà, répondit Potter, faisant mine de réfléchir, le plus gênant chez lui, c'est le fait qu'il existe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Sa sortie fit éclater de rire la plupart des élèves rassemblés, mais Lily resta glaciale et répliqua d'une voix froide « Tu te crois très drôle, mais tu n'es qu'une abominable petite brute arrogante, Potter. Laisse le _tranquille_!

-C'est d'accord à condition que tu accepte de sortir avec moi, Evans, répondit Potter avec arrogance, Allez, sors avec moi et je ne porterai plus jamais la main sur le vieux Servilus. »

En entendant ça, j'étouffais littéralement de rage, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait cette proposition, mais à chaque fois la simple évocation de cette possibilité, et le risque infime que Lily accepte me glaçait le cœur. Fort heureusement, je pouvais maintenant bouger et je parvins à ramper vers ma baguette pendant que Lily détournait leur attention.

« Je ne sortirais jamais avec toi, même si je n'avais le choix qu'entre toi et le calmar géant, répondit Lily avec un bon sens merveilleux.

-Pas de chance, Cornedrue ricana Black, Oh ! Attention ! »

Même si Black avait remarqué mon mouvement, je pus pointer ma baguette et lancer le premier sort qui me venait à l'esprit. Une entaille apparut sur la joue de Potter et le sang tacha sa robe de sorcier. Potter fit volte-face, et je ne parvins pas à échapper à son sort, qui me souleva dans les airs, sale petite peste, il utilisait mes sorts contre moi. Aussitôt, tous les élèves s'esclaffèrent, se riant de mon infortune. Seule Lily résista à la tentation, et vins à mon secours.

« Fais-le descendre !

-Mais certainement, dit Potter et il me fit tomber à terre. Empêtré de ma robe, je tentais de riposter, mais un maléfice du saucisson de Black me toucha.

-LAISSEZ LE TRANQUILLE ! hurla Lily, que j'appréciais plus que jamais aujourd'hui. »

Je vis qu'elle avait sorti sa baguette et faisait maintenant face aux deux Gryffondors, qui semblaient très hésitants d'un coup, attaquer quelqu'un de leur propre maison, et qui en plus était connue pour être une excellente sorcière ne semblait pas leur être une bonne idée.

« Ah Evans, ne m'oblige pas à te lancer un sort, dit Potter avec gravité.

-Alors, libérez-le du maléfice ! »

Potter soupira, puis me libéra. Je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer, sauvé par une Gryffondor, je n'aurais pas pu subir une pire humiliation. Une Sang de Bourbe en plus. Mais en même temps, c'était Lily, elle était différente.

« Et voilà, reprit Potter, tu as de la chance qu'Evans ait été là, Servilus.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle, répliquais-je sans réfléchir.

-Très bien, dit Lily, je ne m'en mêlerais plus à l'avenir. Et si j'étais toi, je laverais mon caleçon, _Servilus_. »

Je pris alors conscience de mon incroyable stupidité, mais les deux Gryffondors étaient partis dans une crise de bec avant que je ne puisse m'excuser.

« Fais des excuses à Evans ! rugit Potter en me brandissant sa baguette sous le nez..

-Je ne veux pas que tu l'oblige à s'excuser, s'écria Lily, tu es aussi mauvais que lui !

-Quoi ? Je ne t'aurais jamais traitée de... tu-sais-quoi !

-Tu te mets les cheveux en bataille, parce que tu crois que ça fait bien d'avoir toujours l'air de descendre de ton balai, tu te pavane avec ce stupide Vif d'or, tu jette des maléfices à tous ceux que tu n'aimes pas simplement parce que tu sais le faire... Ça m'étonne que ton balai arrive encore à décoller avec une tête aussi enflée. Tu me fais VOMIR ! »

Elle partir alors à grands pas tandis que Potter l'appelait. Je fis un mouvement pour la rattraper, mais me pris dans ma robe.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, dit Potter d'un ton désinvolte qui me fit bouillir.

-Si je lis entre les lignes, je dirais qu'elle te trouve un peu prétentieux, ironisa Black.

-Ah c'est ça ? Très bien, marmonna un Potter durieux, très bien. »

Il me lança un nouveau sortilège qui me fit m'élever dans les airs.

« Qui veut me voir enlever le caleçon de Servilo ? »

Les deux amis me torturèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant de me laisser m'écraser à terre comme un vieux tas de chiffons. Je n'avais plus aucune envie de vengeance, ma seule obsession était de me faire pardonner aux yeux de Lily, d'effacer ma monumentale bêtise. Les deux Gryffons me laissèrent alors en plan, dégoûtés par mon manque de résistance. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, je pris le chemin de la Salle Commune des rouges et or, mais Lily s'y était déjà barricadé. Je ne pouvais pas m'attarder trop longtemps alors que les élèves passaient en grand nombre, et résolus de revenir le soir.

Le soir même, je campais devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame qui me regardait avec un air désapprobateur. Enfin le portrait pivota pour laisser passer les cheveux roux que j'attendais. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de chambre bleue nuit et me regardait avec le même air que la Grosse Dame.

« Je suis désolé.

-Ça ne m'intéresse pas, répondit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

-Je suis désolé !

-Épargne ta salive, répliqua-t-elle, je suis sorti uniquement parce que Mary m'a dit que tu menaçais de dormir ici.

-C'est vrai je l'aurais fait. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe, ça m'a simplement...

-Échappé ? compléta-t-elle d'une voix sévère, il est trop tard. Pendant des années, je t'ai trouvé des excuses. Aucun de mes amis ne comprenait pourquoi j'acceptais encore de te parler. Toi et tes chers amis Mangemorts... Tu vois, tu ne le nies même pas ! Tu ne nies pas que que vous avez tous l'ambition de le devenir ! Vous avez hâte de rejoindre Tu-Sais-Qui, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'ouvrais la bouche, mais ce que je voulais dire resta coincé, trop gros, trop énorme pour passer mon gosier de serpent.

« Je ne peux plus faire semblant. Tu as choisi ta voie, j'ai choisi la mienne.

-Non, parvins-je enfin à articuler. Écoute, je ne voulais pas...

-... me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe ? Mais tu traites de Sand-de-Bourbe tous les gens qui sont de même naissance que moi, Severus. Pourquoi serais-je différente ?

-Tu es Lily, ça change tout, dis-je sans être convaincu une seule seconde que ça marcherait.

-Mais bien sûr. Si c'est ton seul argument, je retourne dans ma Salle Commune. Et n'essaie même pas de m'adresser la parole à nouveau, Servilus.

-Parce que je t'aime, hurlais-je alors ! Voilà le cri de mon cœur, Evans ! Je t'aime depuis que je t'ai vu, là-bas chez les Moldus, j'aime tes cheveux roux, tes yeux verts, ton sourire, ta gentillesse, tes crises de colère, ton tempérament de feu, ton innocence, ton intelligence, ton ignorance, je t'aime par le caleçon de Serpentard ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la maison de Serpentard alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sévit là-dehors, presque tous sont de son côté. Et à Serpentard, si tu n'es pas avec le groupe, t'es un traître, un moins que rien. Ça peut te paraître stupide, mais je suis obligé de suivre les autres, je n'ai pas le courage d'un Gryffondor, mais j'ai de la loyauté envers ma maison. Et si je ne veux pas être traqué après l'école, j'ai intérêt à suivre le droit chemin ! Si tu savais le nombre de fois où je t'ai protégé, où j'ai obtenu qu'on dirige nos attaques vers d'autres Sang-de-Bou... Moldus que toi ou même tes amis !

Je ne suis pas parfait, et j'ai une face sombre. Oui j'aime la magie noire, oui j'aime le pouvoir que donne la magie, et ça m'arrange d'être dans le camp qui étudie ce côté là de notre art. Et non je n'aime pas les Moldus, je les hais, mais tu les haïrais aussi si tes parents avaient été comme mon père. Mais tu m'as changé, Lily, tu m'as montré que les Moldus n'étaient pas tous des abrutis d'ivrognes, que les San... Enfants de Moldus n'étaient pas des ignares qui avaient volé la magie aux véritables sorciers, tu en es la preuve vivante. Mais tu vois, si je ne joue pas la comédie sur ce genre de sujets, je serais autant la cible de ce genre d'attaques que les Enfants de Moldus, et crois-moi j'ai pas besoin des Serpentards en plus des quatre abrutis de Maraudeurs !

Eh puis c'est si facile pour vous les Gryffons, vous êtes toujours si courageux, et vous réfléchissez jamais aux conséquences ! Tiens toi par exemple tout à l'heure, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de sortir ta baguette contre les deux Maraudeurs. Heureusement que c'est des bons Gryffondors, et que Potter t'as à la bonne, en situation réelle, tes chances de t'en sortir auraient été presque nulles. On ne se bat pas à un cotre deux sans un avantage certain, bon sang !

-Eh, Severus, calme-toi, dit-elle d'une voix douce. J'ai compris ce que tu voulais me dire, c'est bon, c'est vrai que je n'ai jamais essayé de voir les choses de ton point de vue, que je t'ai jugé trop rapidement. Moi aussi j'ai mes préjugés, on est tous les deux des produits de nos Maisons respectives. Enfin, tu devais bien te douter quand même, que moi en tant que Né-Moldue, je n'aimerais pas qu'on traite les Né-Moldus comme ça. Et ta sortie de toute à l'heure, ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.

-Mais je ne le pensais pas !

-D'accord, j'ai compris, tu ne le pense pas. Lorsque tu agis ainsi, tu joue la comédie. Je vois bien ton vrai visage maintenant, Severus Rogue, mais je te demande, tu parle de la guerre, de ce qui nous attends dehors, pourquoi ne pas envisager un autre chemin ? Dumbledore est puissant, il saura te protéger si tu lui demande.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais à lui apporter ? Je sais que le vieux est un fou au grand cœur, mais quand même, il ne va pas accueillir n'importe qui sans raison.

-Des informations. Tu peux lui apporter des informations. Tu as la confiance de futurs Mangemorts, tu es largement assez puissant et intelligent pour te tailler une bonne place dans leur organisation ensuite. Tu es le parfait agent-double.

-Un Agent-double ? Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi Gryffondor que ça, dis-je en ricanant. Et surtout tu manques pas d'air, tu me propose juste le poste le plus risqué possible dans une guerre, y'a pas marqué imbécile sur mon front.

-Comme tu veux, moi je t'offre une chance de salut. Et puis, tu me protège bien, ce serait la même chose à une autre échelle, non ?

-J'y réfléchirais. Et... Lily, tu ne m'as pas répondu...

-J'ai entendu le cri de ton cœur, Severus. Et j'en suis infiniment touchée, tu sais, ça change des idioties de Potter. Mais... je ne suis pas prête à ça, Sev, je suis trop jeune.

-Je ne te demande pas en mariage, je voudrais juste une réponse.

-Je... J'ai indiscutablement des sentiments pour toi. Peut-être même amoureux. Il ne tient qu'à toi de les concrétiser. Severus, je dois t'avouer que... vous m'attirez tous les deux, James et toi, chacun à votre manière, attends avant de t'offusquer. Et vous me dégoûtez tous les deux, aussi. Pour James, je ne pense pas que ce soit récupérable, et honnêtement, même s'il changeait d'attitude... il en faudrait beaucoup pour me séduire. Mais toi, tu en es bien plus proche, ne gâche pas tout par dépit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je change, dis-je en ricanant, il faudrait que je sois un bon petit toutou, c'est ça ?

-Severus, je ne parle pas de ta personnalité. Mais si tu prenais un peu plus soin de toi, tu serais moins méprisé.

-Ah, oui, ça. Je... je préfère travailler, c'est tout. Bon, je vais y aller, je vais te laisser dormir. A demain. »

 **Voilà, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?**

 **Deux précisions avant de partir, premièrement ceci est un début de couple Severus Lily. Mais je voudrais vos avis, est-ce que c'est suffisant pour justifier un couple? Est-ce que Severus a des chances réelles d'éclipser Potter**

 **Deuxièmement, c'est peut-être un début de deuxième fanfic. En gros, ça se passerait 11 ans après cette scène, en parallèle de la réelle histoire de Harry Potter... qui ne serait pas le fils de James Potter et de Lily Evans du coup, mais de James Potter et une illustre inconnue (sûrement Mary Mcdonald). Cela ne veut pas dire que j'abandonnerais mon autre fic, les Aventures Magiques restent la fic principale qui aura toute ma priorité, mais parfois ça me délasse d'écrire autre chose. Et cette histoire me trotte dans la tête depuis longtemps et me gêne.**

 **Voilà, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?**


End file.
